This is no Fairy Tale
by MrsCharBookman
Summary: Etsuko, 'Joyful Child', taken away before she lived. Her Mother died and she was killed before her Father killed himself. Will she ever learn Love again? Will she be able to Live again? Meeting Oz and the team brought back meaning to her.. life? She finds out who she really is, she also learns what it means to be loved. What happens when you have a time on how long you have left?
1. Prologue

~ Prologue ~

Etsuko was a miracle to her Parents.

Because a year before Etsuko's birth they had been told they would never be able to conceive a child.

As she grew up she lived up to her name "Joyful Child" always running around and making everyone in her household smile.

But Etsuko never was allowed out of her house, her parents were so worried about her becoming ill they never wanted her out of their sights. Etsuko understood why her parents were doing it but sometimes she wish she was allowed out so she could make some real friends.

One day when Etsuko was playing in one of their families many fields a very smartly dressed man came to give the Yamanoi family an invite to Oz Bezarius' coming of age ceremony, Etsuko had no idea what a coming of age ceremony was so she just shrugged and carried on playing with her favourite toy, a stuffed teddy bear.

"Mama, Papa!" Etsuko cried as she ran into the large mansion she and her parents called home. Yuri and Nikolai looked up from what they were doing at the sound of their daughters laugh.

"Etsuko? What's the matter?" Yuri, Etsuko's Mother, bent down to her daughters level and looked her in the eye as Etsuko panted lightly while laughing.

"What's a Coming of age ceremony?" The young silver-haired girl asked slightly out of breath. Yuri smiled and sat back in her chair and laughed lightly while leaning her head back onto the soft backrest of the arm-chair.

"Come here child, I'll tell you what it is." Yuri said with a soft voice with a soft smile on her light pink lips, Etsuko smiled and quickly climbed onto her Mothers lap. Once Etsuko was curled into a ball on her Mothers lap Yuri started to begin what a coming of age ceremony was.

"Coming of age is a very young person's transition from childhood to adulthood, and many people such as us and the Bezarius' choose to have a ceremony for the child that has come of age. Young Oz has come of age and we will be going to his ceremony and when the time comes he and his family will be coming to yours." Yuri said softly and slowly to make sure Etsuko understood.

"Mama, do you mean when I turn an older age I will have a party just for me and everyone will be there?" Etsuko asked with her eyes full of wonder, she looked so happy in that moment but she could have never guess what would happen next.

"Yeas de-" Yuri was taken back by a nasty coughing fit which made her back arch and a small amount of blood trickle down the side of her mouth and onto her chin. Nikolai dropped the book he was reading and ran to his wife's side and Etsuko's eyes filled with tears as she looked to her mother who seemed to be in so much pain and Etsuko didn't know what to do, she was scared.

"Etsuko, come dear, lets give your Mother and Father some alone time." Darcy quickly said as she picked the small girl up off of her Mothers lap and walked very fast out of Mr Yamanoi's study. All the while Etsuko clinging to Darcy for dear life and her looking back at her mother still coughing up even more blood.

"Darcy, what's wrong with Mama?" Etsuko asked while rubbing her sore blue eyes with the hem of her skirt, Darcy looked Etsuko in the eye and for the first time in 6 years didn't know what to say.

"I don't know dear, I really don't know. But by morning I'm sure she'll be fine." Darcy said with a smiled to the 6 year old, Etsuko smiled brightly back at her but this time it didn't quiet touch her eyes like all of her other smiles did. Somewhere deep down Etsuko knew her Mother wasn't going to make it and something inside of her died that day.

-X-

The next day came and today was the day of Oz Bezarius' Coming of age ceremony, Etsuko smiled brightly and threw her covers off of herself and ran to her large mahogany doors and threw them open, she then ran down the hall and into her parents room where she hoped to find her Mother and Father laughing like she did every other morning but instead she came into a dead silent room, no one in it other than her Mother. Her Father was no where to be seen.

"Mama?" Etsuko quietly whispered as she took small shaking steps towards her Mothers bed side, her blue eyes quickly filled with tears as she took more steps closer to the large bed.

"Mama?!" She said it with more urgency this time, her feet making more of an impact than what they had and then when she was at her Mothers bed side she saw a cold face and closed eyes, not like the Mother she knew and loved.

"Mama?" Etsuko's voice broke as she looked at the sleeping form of her Mother, only she wasn't sleeping, she was dead. Etsuko's hand slowly and shakily rose to her mothers face and stroked down one side as a small smiled came to Etsuko's red lips and tears began to free fall down her face and wet her night gown.

"Darcy said you would be all better by morning, why aren't you better?" Etsuko asked, she looked to her Mothers face and saw that her beauty was still there but there was no colour to her cheeks, no liveliness to her eyes, just a stone cold body.

"Why aren't you better?!" Etsuko screamed as she put her head on her Mothers chest and just cried, she cried and cried and her shoulders shook uncontrollably, she didn't know how long she was there until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She lifted her head slightly to see Darcy.

"Etsuko, dear, we must get ready for Oz Bezarius' Coming of age Ceremony." Darcy said with a smile even though she had nothing to smile for, her mistress was Dead and Nikolai was not taking it very well. Darcy expected Etsuko to fight and wish to stay with her Mother but she just nodded and slowly moved away from the bed and walked out of the large master bedroom and walked back to her own.

When Etsuko got back to her room there was already a dress laid out for her. It was simple yet still elegant, well as elegant as a dress for a 6 year old could be.

It was all a very light grey silk with darker lines near the edges and there was an over layer that went to the middle of the first with the same darker lines and a red bow at the front, there was then something that was very similar to a corset but meant for younger people to get them used to wearing a corset and this was still grey nearly brown. The top half was grey still but this had a silk red overthrow that turned into short puffy sleeves and had black trimming, and on the collar there was white and a small red bow to finish it off.

When Etsuko was finished dressing she sat in her bed with her hands on her lap and her eyes down cast not really looking at anything in particular and then Darcy walked in.

"Etsuko you look stunning my Dear, what are we going to do with your hair though?" Darcy asked asked as she walked over to Etsuko with a hair brush and sat on the bed behind her. Etsuko thought for a while and then came up with an idea.

"Could we leave it down please? Mama always liked it best when it was down and brushed." Etsuko said quietly as she tried not to cry again.

"Of course Dear." Darcy said quietly as she began to gently brush the young girls hair, somewhere along the way Darcy had begun to hum a tune and that soon had Etsuko falling asleep where all she could dream about was her Mother.

-X-

It had been days since her Mothers death and the disappearance of Oz, at his Coming of Age ceremony everybody seemed to freeze other than herself, Gil and Oz. She had no idea what happened but she did hear a terrified scream come from both Oz and Gil that day. She had been to scared to look or even to help, she was pathetic now that her Mother was dead and now her Father was being very hostile towards her, she felt like she was the lonlietst person in the world.

Darcy and the rest of the staff were sent away and now it was just Etsuko and her Father in the large mansion on their own, and it was soon to be Etsuko's birthday, she would be turning 7.

Etsuko smiled and walked around the now seemingly dark halls of the mansion towards her Father's study where he spent nearly all of his time now. She looked left and right nearly every few seconds to make sure nothing was going to jump out and take her away. Etsuko smiled at the thought and remembered how the Mansion used to be, full of laughter and happiness but since her Mother had died the whole mansion seemed to just slouch and forget about everyone and everything happy. Etsuko would smile now but there would be no real meaning behind it and when she laughed you could hear that it was fake and she no longer felt anything.

"Papa? Are you in there?" She called timidly as she knocked on the large doors of his study and the opened one of them cautiously. Etsuko swallowed and pulled her teddy bear closer to her chest. The bear was a very light brown with a pure white tummy and paws, the eyes were small black buttons and the nose a small pink fluff patch, and then for its mouth there was a smile with a little pink tongue poking out. Etsuko loved the bear with all her heart since she had had it since birth.

Etsuko smiled at the softness of the bear and walked into her Fathers study.

"Papa?" She asked again, this time she got a reply, well more of a grunt but it was a reply. A small smiled formed on Etsuko's red lips as she walked with a little more confidence to go and find her Father in the heaps of old paper scattered around his once neat Study.

"Papa? I was going to ask you about my Birthday?" Etsuko asked timidly as she walked into the middle of the study where her Father was lounging in his chair with a bottle of scotch in his hand, Nikolai was never an alcohol type but since Yuri's death he had changed so much.

"Your Birthday? I thought that had been and gone child?" Nikolai said, Etsuko took it as a question and blushed very slightly under her Fathers watchful stare.

"No, Papa, my Birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering would I be allowed into the town for once?" Etsuko asked embarrassed, she looked at her feet when she had stopped talking and she heard her Father move but didn't dare look up.

"Town? You wish to go to town?! What's wrong with the Mansion?! There's plenty of space to explore and you have your toys to keep you company! Why do you bother me with such a question?!" Nikolai shouted at his daughter as he threw his scotch glass right at her and when it smashed it scratched her young face, neck and bare arms. The force of the glass bottle hitting her cause Etsuko to loose her balance and fall backwards and land on her but on the floor of the study, he bear still in her arms.

When Etsuko looked back to her Father he didn't seem the same, he didn't even seem sorry that he had thrown the glass in the first place. Tears welled up in Etsuko's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, not in front of her Fathe- no she couldn't call him that any more.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" Etsuko yelled before she stood up and ran out of her Fathers study, she ran into her room and picked up a photo of her Mother and Father on their wedding day and looked to the window, she opened the window and looked down, if she could get to the tree she would make a safe landing.

Etsuko closed her eyes and sighed before she jumped and landed on one of the branches of the tree and held onto her bear even tighter, she looked back to the place she had once called home and smiled a sad smile, this one with real feelings.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to stay any more." Etsuko whispered to no one and jumped off of the tree and landed on the dirt road with perfection.

Etsuko hugged her bear to her chest and started to walk, she didn't know where but as long as she could start again she didn't care where she went.

_Something inside of young Etsuko locked itself up, never to be shown again. She did not know it herself until she ran into someone that might be able to unlock what she has to foolishly hidden away._


	2. The Human World

~ Chapter 1 ~

_"Do you fear death?"_

_The question loomed in the air before my body, as if a sword looming over someone almost conquered by their enemy. But I looked down at my hands and then back up, only to say, _

_"Have you ever felt the pain of watching two lovers embrace at the end of a movie? It's supposed to be a happy ending. But your heart tells your lungs to stop breathing for just a minute…because it will never ever be yours."_

_"Do you fear death?"_

_A question repeated deserves an answer. But instead, my trembling hands sat clenched on my lap, the blue ink like veins showing through the frail covering that might rip apart any second. _

_"Do you know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night to hear a song, just to remind yourself, you're going to be all right? Over and over again…until it doesn't work any more."_

_"Do you fear death?"_

_The invisible chain linked through my fingers, and I closed my tired eyes, this time, hearing the impatience in the dark voice that came from the shadows. _

_"They say we hide secrets under our pillows. The only secret my pillow hides are the stains of the tears I turn over every morning... just so no one can see I'm in pain."_

_"Do you fear death?"_

_There are two kinds of people who do not fear death. They neither laugh, nor cry, or make even a hint of a sound. They won't move, they won't try to protect themselves. They will meet death head on, maybe even with a hint of a smile on their lips. This time…I smiled. _

_"There are only two kinds of people who do not fear death."_

_"And who are they?"_

_"The brave…and the broken."_

-X-

I shot up from what I had been calling a bed for the past 10 years and looked around, still a deserted waste land, just like every other morning here in the Abyss. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, when I opened my eyes again I had stopped shaking slightly and I had gained control of my breathing again. I hated having that dream, it reminded me of home and my death, I hadn't liked either and I had tried to run away many times but somehow my Father had always found me and brought me home.

I'm now 20 and I had 'died' on my 10th Birthday when I had annoyed my Father too much and he no longer wanted a trace of my Mother and after what he did he killed himself so he wouldn't have to live with the 'heartache' of loosing his only child.

I shook my head and rubbed my hands over my face to try and shake the memory out of my head, I could hardly remember my life any more, I knew how I died and what my Father had looked like but I could no longer remember what my Mother was like, how she looked, how she smelt or even what she sounded like. 10 years dead would do that to anyone.

The very weird thing that I've learnt from being down here is that supposedly no one here ages and if that was true I should still look 10 but somehow I do look 20. My hair has grown and now reaches the floor, it has also changed colour to a slightly pinkish colour in the light but in the dark it still does almost look white. My eyes have stayed blue but got a little more life in them now, ironic since I'm dead, and when I use this power that I've obtained they turn either pink or purple depending on the amount I use.

I smiled lightly while looking at my hands in front of me before I swung my legs over the edge of the floating ledge and pushed myself off of it and landed on the water covered floor with a small noise, considering how much water there was I hardly made any noise. I smiled and looked around me as my hair slowly floated down to the wet ground. I laughed lightly at the loneliness I felt and started to walk around, again.

"When can I got home Abyss?" I asked to the open air, knowing that the Will of the Abyss was listening to me. I had seen her when I first arrived in the Abyss and she had listened to me for hours go on about my life, she wanted to know more but apparently my time was up. I didn't know what that had meant until I had found myself here, in the dark and all on my own, again.

I shook my head with my hair swishing lightly in the process and carried on walking but this time my hands were in two fists by my side, I looked all around to see if anything had changed or if anyone had fallen into the Abyss. No one, just like every other day here.

_'Why me?' _I thought as I walked through a floating doorway, it came down to the floor just to let me walk through, but this didn't bother me because I was used to it. I looked up from the floor as I heard someone's laugh echo around me, I looked behind me as a foot step made the water vibrate and when I looked up from the floor a giant babies head on top of giant spiders legs was in front of me.

"So this is the only one to survive so many contracts?!" It screamed at me, my teeth gritted together and my eyes flashed purple. I hate these things!

"Don't try anything Baby!" I shouted up at it as I pulled my arm behind me and swung it over my head and music notes shot out of the air and shot the Baby right in between the eyes and slowly when the notes died the Babies eyes started to swell until they burst and the Baby fell dead.

"I told ya so..." I said quietly as I turned around and started to walk away as it rained with the Babies blood. I didn't care any more, why should I? I was killed so what's so bad about killing the things that hurt people the most?

I suddenly stopped walking, I heard a voice, a voice I knew...

_"Etsuko, follow Oz, save his home, save his friends, you will be rewarded. I will look after you, you will never be alone ever again and I promise you, you will be able to Love again... I love you my little Snow..."_

It was faint and whispered but I knew who it was. My Mother. Yuri.

"Mama?..." I whispered as tears fell from my eyes, she died, she shouldn't be here, she was an Angel not a Devil!

"Please Mama, I need help, what do you want me to do?!" I yelled turning every which way to try and find where it had come from. I needed her help! I needed her here! I never wanted her to leave ever again!

_"My sweet, sweet Snow Bird, I will be with you for ever... Look in your heart and I'll be there... Follow Oz, he knows who you are and he knows me, trust in him and trust Gilbert Nightray... They will be your saviours..."_

It was even fainter this time and I could tell she was in pain to just talk, I smiled and nodded into the darkness where I was looking and my chest suddenly started to hurt, I looked down and right where my heart would have been started to glow and a burst of wind shot out of the darkness and my back arched against it and I was trembling in pain. I closed my eyes tight and screamed into the dark, I didn't know where it had come from but it was filled with pain and longing.

_'Mama? Where are you Mama? I need you! I don't want Papa to hurt me any more! Please Mama help me!'_

I opened my eyes in shock and I was floating in darkness, nothing in front of me and nothing behind me but space. I could feel my hair around me and I was floating. I smiled remembering my Mother, well what I could, which was hardly anything other than her name. My smile fell as I saw a light and my hand covered my eyes as it got brighter and brighter and the pain in my chest intensified again and I was suddenly shot forward towards the light.

I felt like a rag doll, just being pushed and pulled every way towards the light. I looked and the light was getting closer by the second and when I tried to scream for help the light swallowed me...

I felt like I was floating again and when I opened my eyes my arms were outstretched beside me and there were people on the floor before me, these were the people my Mother was talking about. I smiled and the pain in my chest returned, I brought my hands in and clutched my chest as I fell from where I was in the air. I hit the floor with force but there was someone there to catch me. I didn't see who it was through my eyes filled with tears, this time I couldn't breathe, I was in the Human World for the first time in 10 years.

I smiled through the pain and when the pain finally eased away I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me. I looked to each of them but my eyes stopped on one person. White hair and one red eye. Break!

"Brea-" I wasn't able to finish before my back arched and I screamed in pain and felt all the pain of dying again and this time when I stopped screamed I was knocked out cold.

This is where my real story starts, the one before with my parents? No, that's just my Birth.

My real story is here with the people I learn to trust, to protect and eventually call my Family.

They save me from the hell of death and I learn that I have a reason to live no matter what people say, but the only thing about starting stories is that they all have their endings...

Mine is not a Fairy Tale...


	3. Etsuko

~ Chapter 2 ~

_-Break-_

Tears silently slipped from my one eye as I looked at the girl lying on the floor before my feet. Etsuko...

Long white nearly pink hair laid beneath her, bright blue eyes closed, soft pink lips in a soft and gentle smile and her chest slowly rising and falling.

"Break? What's wrong? Who is this is girl?" Miss Sharon asked from behind me, I ignored her question and got up off of my knees, my eye still wide with shock and my mouth still slightly open.

"Etsuko?" The name quietly left my lips as I walked forward slowly, I couldn't believe it. She died, I saw her body, I saw the crime her Father committed and I attended her Funeral. A young girl taken to early.

"Etsuko? Who is this _'Etsuko'_?!" Miss Sharon became in patient and I could hear her walking towards Etsuko's body, my eye widened a little bit more as my arms reached out before me.

"No! Miss Sharon, she's no harm!" I yelled as I felt my feet push me forward. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I couldn't see anything but tears. My feet suddenly stopped and planted themselves on the floor and my arms out stretched to the sides. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't loose Etsuko again. The first time was heart breaking enough.

I looked over my shoulder at Etsuko and she was still unconscious on the floor with a little bit of hair covering half of her face.

"Break?! What are you doing? She came out of the Abyss! She's dangerous!" Miss Sharon shouted at me and when I turned to face her my face was set and my eye narrowed. If Miss Sharon knew who this girl was she would never say that!

"Miss Sharon!" I yelled and she was taken back and stumbled back a few steps with a scared look in her eyes. I looked to her and then to the other people in the room, Oz, Raven and Alice.

"Etsuko, brings no harm! She was assumed dead but a miracle has happened, she's here. Alive!" I said as my arms fell to my side and a smile to my face and tears began to fall from my eyes again.

"She was a young girl when I last saw her, she was just getting over her Mothers death and she was in turn killed! But if she's here that means there must be a god or someone looking out for her." I said with a smile as I dropped to my knees and put my arms beneath her body and picked her up bridal style.

She sure had changed since 10 years ago, and she had matured in more than a few ways.

"Etsuko? Where have I heard that name before?" Raven asked out loud, he then stood up off of the floor and brushed himself off as he walked over to me and looked at Etsuko's face, he then reached over and brushed a small amount of hair off of her face and right there in between her eyes was a very faint scar, the shape of a bullet hole.

"She cant be! The murdered Princess from 10 years ago! She was killed by her Father and then he killed himself from the grief of loosing everyone he loved!" Raven stumbled back slightly shaking. I smiled and nodded, I looked down to Etsuko and remembered her how she was, my beautiful sister, well as close as I'm ever going to get anyway.

-X-

I could feel something soft beneath my head and when I breathed in I smelt something familiar, someone familiar. Break!

My eyes shot open and I shot up, but regretted it as my head was pounding. My hands shot to my head and I curled up in a ball until the pain had gone. I slowly lowered my legs and looked between my fingers, I was in a room of some sort. But who's I didn't know. I looked behind me and there was Break's coat, I had given it to him on one of his birthdays but I couldn't remember which one.

I smiled and pushed the covers off of my legs and saw that I wasn't in my own clothes and the sock that held my greatest secret wasn't there. My eyes widened as I looked over my leg but luckily someone had wrapped it in a bandage and hid my secret. I closed my eyes and breathed in a sigh of relief. I opened my eyes and pushed myself off of the bed and put both my feet on the soft floor, when I looked I saw carpet, not water but carpet. I hadn't seen that in years, I smiled to myself and pushed myself off of the bed completely and stood up. I was shaky at first but was able to balance myself out.

I smiled brighter as I walked slowly to the window and when I got about 3 steps my hair had finally fallen off of the bed, I turned slightly and laughed gently before turning back around and walking towards the window. When I got to the window I pulled the curtains apart and looked out into the beautiful sky, I hadn't seen the real sky in 10 years, it was breath taking.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Someone asked from behind me. I spun on my heels and nearly lost my balance but I fell into someone's arms. I gripped their arms as I tried to regain my balance and when I looked up I was met with the face of Break. My Brother!

"Break!" I yelled and jumped to wrap my arms around his neck. I felt tears behind my closed eye lids and I let them fall freely.

"Etsuko, I've missed you so much!" He said back to me as he wrapped his arms around my small waist and spun me around while laughing lightly. When he had stopped spinning me he put me down lightly and I could still feel tears falling from my eyes and Break leaned down to my level, seeing as I was still short even though I am now 20. He gently wiped my tears away which made me smile slightly.

"There, I don't want to see tears after 10 years, I want to see your smile." Break said with a smile which made me laugh, I had missed him so much and I hadn't realized how much until that moment. He was all the family I had left now and I never wanted to loose him.

"Break, where am I? Am I still in the Abyss?" I asked looking up into his one red eye, I saw his eye narrow and his smile faltered slightly. Was it something I said?

"You were in the Abyss? How did you get there and back again?" He asked me quickly while looking like a scared kitten. I looked at his eye and saw the fear but I didn't know what had scared him so.

"After that day..." I looked down to my feet because I hated remembering my death and I hated to see people see me cry over it!

"Yeah?" Break said quietly as he took my hand and lead me to the bed and sat down, I did the same and looked back at him.

"Well, I woke up in the Abyss and have been living there for the last 10 years." I said simply while shrugging my shoulders, I didn't know what else to say, that's all that happened and that's all my life has ever been since. I looked away from Break and back to the window as some blue birds flew past, I smiled and I closed my eyes listening to their song they sung in harmony.

"How could you tell how long you were there? No one can tell the time in the Abyss? Its all warped..." Break mumbled but I had heard him. I opened my eyes and looked at him again and smiled before shrugging and answering.

"It was just something that I could feel, I don't know how but I could just tell how long it had been and for some strange reason I aged while there, while everyone that had entered the Abyss would never age until they had a chain and died..." I said the last bits quietly as my head lowered and my hair covered my face to hide my pained look.

"Yuri said you were saved by the Abyss, I thought I was just dreaming." Break said quietly and when I looked up through my hair I saw him smile with his one good eye closed. I smiled and shook my hair back and pulled my legs back up onto the bed.

"What was my Mama like Break?" I asked while looking down at my feet as I moved my feet slightly, I had completely forgotten her but I wanted to know her and she was everything to me, the day she died was the day I died inside and I couldn't breath properly without her, the first person who I had loved.

"She was kind, loving and the most important thing, she loved you and wanted the best for you." Break said softly as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, I was shocked at first but I soon calmed down and listened to the sound of his heart beat which soon ended up with me being asleep.

"She never wanted to leave you with your Father, she was ill and tired of living, she had to leave when she did, otherwise she would have put you and your Father in danger and she wouldn't of been able to live with herself if she ever hurt you..." Break said softly as he stroked my hair slightly and leaned back into the head bored of the master bed of this room, which I now assumed was his.

-X-

_-Raven-_

The girl that had come out of the Abyss with Oz was different, I don't know what it was about her but there was something off and for some strange reason I felt like I knew her. Etsuko, the name did sound familiar but from where? I knew she was the 'Murdered' princess but how can she be alive if she was killed by her Father nearly 10 years ago?!

I shook my head as I walked down one of the halls in the Rainsworth estate and clenched my fists. My teeth clenched at the thought of the Abyss, it was said to be a terrible place of torture, what had this young woman done to be sent to a place like that?

I stopped walking and lent on the wall for support, my hand then came up to my head and went through my black hair, why was I thinking that? I shouldn't care! Should I?

I shook my head again and pushed myself off of the wall and carried on walking to try and find Break, Sharon wanted him and the girl. I smiled lightly at the look of jealousy that flashed across Sharon's face when she mentioned her.

I was walking down one of the many halls when I saw one of the doors slightly open, I was confused since every door that I had gone past so far had been shut but this one was open. Curiosity got the best of me because I gently pushed the door all the way open and stuck my head in.

I looked around the room and it was brightly lit but on the bed there were two people, they both had white hair but one of them was more of a light pink. One of the figures was lent against the wall and the other had a thin silk night gown. I was gonna guess I had found Break and Etsuko.

I smiled lightly at their positions, I then crossed my arms and lent against the door frame. Break looked so peaceful, I've never seen him so calm. I smiled a little brighter as Break turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Raven, what would you need?" Break asked calmly and quietly as he moved slightly and tried not to wake Etsuko up. My smile faltered slightly but was still there and I then un-crossed my arms and pushed myself off of the wall to walk over to Break and the girl.

"Sharon wants to talk to you and Etsuko." I said quietly as I put a hand on Etsuko's shoulder and shook it lightly. I saw her open her eyes slowly and they still looked tired but she needed to get up now sadly. She looked me in the eye and smiled slightly before yawning and rubbing her bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Etsuko asked while pushing herself up into a sitting position and looking me in the eye, when she smiled I fell back, my eyes flashed and I remembered her. I remembered everything, even her death. I breathed in sharply and for a second it felt like I couldn't breath.

"Raven are you okay?" Break asked as he got off of the bed and lent down next to me, I nodded and looked everywhere but at Etsuko. I shook my head and closed my eyes before standing up off of the floor and turning my back to Break and Etsuko. I had lost my smile and all I could feel now was their stares on my back, I needed to get out of there and quickly.

"Just go to Sharon when your ready." I said quickly and quietly before turning and speed walking towards the door. When I got there I stopped when I heard Etsuko's voice.

"Raven, is that your real name?" She asked, I don't think it was to anyone but I still heard. My eyes became cold and I could feel the need to cry but I couldn't, not now. I turned my head slightly to the side before answering.

"No." And with that I quickly pushed the door back open and walked out into the hall and carried on walking, I didn't know where I was going but I needed some space for a while.

-X-

"Raven," I know that name. Maybe the name of a Chain? Maybe the name of a man? I shook my head with my pinkish hair spilling out everywhere.

"Well Etsuko, you heard him, once your dressed I will be outside to show you to Miss Sharon" Break said with a smile as he rubbed the top of my head before walking past me, he opened the wardrobe before he left and in it were my clothes. I smiled and got off of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, I picked my clothes up and put them on the bed before I pulled the silk night gown over my head and put it back into the wardrobe before turning back to my clothes.

I put them on quickly and turned to the mirror near the wardrobe and saw what I looked like for the first time in nearly 10 years.

(The main pic is Etsuko) I was wearing long sleeves that were connected to no top, just black sleeves. My top didn't cover my shoulders, but there were two thin straps to keep it up, all in black. But in white there were marks and strips and then the top beneath the shoulder less one was skin tight and hugged my body. Then I was wearing a short pink skirt that came to my upper thigh, I had one black sock that came to above my knee on my right leg and on the other was a black band. I then had pink worker boots which were worn out but still able to do their job.

My hair was the same as always, always down and always slightly pink but I did have to plaits in it near my face and they were the shorter pieces of my hair near the front. My hair also reaches the floor and drags lightly when I walk.

I smiled at my reflection and turned in a circle and saw my skirt go out and my hair whip the mirror, I laughed lightly and ran to the door. I opened it and Break was leaning against the opposite wall with his eyes closed.

"Break?" I asked while walking over to him and tapped him on the head, he shot up and looked at me, he smiled brightly and grabbed my arm before walking off down one of the many halls with me right behind him.

"Well you look just lovely, now we can go see Miss Sharon!" Break seemed really happy and excited now as he nearly skipped down the hall all the while dragging me behind him. I laughed as I nearly fell over my feet many times and my hair was being blown behind me because if the speed we were going.

"Oh Miss Sharon~" Break sung. I laughed even harder as we burst through one of the many double doors in this great house, inside the room were three people. A girl with brown nearly red hair and a red type of jacket with with diamonds on it and a big bow at the front, a young boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes and slightly scruffy clothes and then a very rich looking woman with a darker blonde, kinda ginger hair and purple nearly red eyes, she looked like she would have been this Miss Sharon that wanted us.

"Break, you finally decide to turn up with the girl from the Abyss." Sharon said while closing her eyes and drinking her tea, I felt my eyes narrow and my blood run cold, I was just as human as she was! I gritted my teeth and stood still so I didn't do anything.

"Miss Sharon! Her name is Etsuko and she's just as human as you or me!" Break said as he stepped forward and let go of me, I looked between him and Sharon and she had opened her eyes to look at him.

"No matter, she did come from the Abyss so how should I know she's human?" Miss Sharon said as she stood up and walked towards me, I looked her in the eye and something seemed wrong, she seemed nice but she seemed like she had a dark side somewhere inside of her.

"Miss Sharon, was it?" I asked quickly as she walked around me, I saw her nod so I carried on.

"I am Etsuko Yamanoi, you may know me as the Murdered Princess? Well I was sent to the Abyss the day I died and have been there ever since but... I was brought back by the power of my Mother, Yuri Yamanoi, and I've been given the power to live here again and I'm joining you, doesn't matter what you say my job is to protect Oz on his journey and find what my Mother wants." I said while bowing towards the boy with blonde hair, I just about remember him being Oz since I went to his Coming of Age ceremony.

"What?..." Sharon got out before she stepped back and sat back down in her chair.

"How can this be? You were killed! I saw your body!" She yelled before looking me in the eyes, I smile sweetly at her before walking over to her.

"Look at this," I say quietly as I move a bit of my hair to the side to reveal a very faint scar right between my eyes the size of a bullet.

"I was killed but I was saved and Miss Sharon I am now here to help you." I say as I step back and let my hair fall back over my fore head. I smiled at them all and look to the girl with brown hair, she seems familiar but how?

"Well Etsuko, welcome back to the Human world and please do what you can to help and guide our Oz on his path." Sharon said to me with a sweet smile as she stood up and put her hand on my shoulder, I smiled and nodded before looking at Oz and smiling, he then smiled even brighter back at me.

What I've so foolishly hidden away, well... It will stay hidden no matter what, I could never trust anyone that much ever again.

I will never and don't ever want to, I've seen what anger does to a man who's desperate and I never would wish that on anyone...


End file.
